brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Bulger
Aaron Bulger is an American brickfilm community member.Bricks in Motion account He is known for having provided voice acting for many brickfilms, including Puffindolia by Philip Heinrich, HEADLOOSE by Ben Young, Athena's Birth IN BRICKS by Timothy Ratner, and multiple films by Jonni Phillips, by The Four Monkeys, and by Sean Willets. He won a Bricks in Motion Award for his performance as Mach in Mach None by Seán Willis and Brian Willis. A playlist featuring many of the films he has voice acted in can be found here.YouTube channel He has also served as a judge for multiple brickfilm contests, and hosted the 2011 BiMAs. Filmography As director | 2010 || HorseTrap || |- | 2010 || Hoggeston || Dictionary Series film |- | 2010 || Dane Cook Gets' Run Over By An Internet Bandwagon || |- | 2010 || Snippets: Imprisoned || |- | 2010 || Snippets: Express Checkout || |- | 2010 || Reporting To You Live || American Lawyer Academy Viral Video Scholarship Contest 2010 entry |- As voice actor | 2007 || Galileo || Directed by Thomas Missault |- | 2009 || This isn't a Christmas Film || Directed by Tanner Musyj |- | 2009 || Sean's Apartment -Pilot Episode- "Christmas Special" || Directed by "CarrollFilms" |- | 2010 || 'Amphibian Appendages || Directed by Jonni Phillips |- | 2010 || Rotary "Wars" || Directed by Jonni Phillips |- | 2010 || Modern Warfare || Directed by Harry Bossert |- | 2010 || Brick Idiots - Provoking Bricky Rogers || Directed by The Four Monkeys |- | 2010 || Piano || Directed by Emma Graham |- | 2010 || Tim & fRED Halloween Special 2 || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2010 || SWAMPS: Life Of A Snob Episode 1 || Directed by Zach "Lamplight" Lacosse |- | 2010 || Athena's Birth IN BRICKS || Directed by Timothy Ratner |- | 2010 || All Work And No Play... || Directed by Daragh Twomey |- | 2010 || The Propelled Man || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2010 || PIG IN A SHOWER || Directed by Jonni Phillips |- | 2010 || Noir || Directed by Zack "NewRight" Milenius |- | 2010 || The giving of presents || Directed by Jon Williams |- | 2011 || A LEGO Christmas Carol (In 5 Minutes) || Directed by John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 2011 || Jeffery & the Old Man: Love Bites || Directed by Jonni Phillips |- | 2011 || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer 7.2 || Directed by Mario Baumgartner |- | 2011 || Attack of the Bionicles - Episode 2 || Directed by The Four Monkeys |- | 2011 || The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County || Directed by John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 2011 || Lone Rangers || Directed by Josh Whitted, Justin Whitted and Matt Hetzel (Juggernaut Pictures) |- | 2011 || An Average American Celebrates Halloween || Directed by Jonni Phillips |- | 2011 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN!!! || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2011 || A Revolution IN BRICKS || Directed by Timothy Ratner |- | 2011 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN: Who is the Best Crimefighter? || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN: Who Can Stop a Prison Break?! || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || The Adventures of SOPA and PIPA!!! || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN: Who Can Save the Other? || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN: Who Has Better Vehicles? || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || AQUAMAN VS BATMAN: Who Can Escape The Police? || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2012 || Galactic Smugglers Ep. 7 The Hand of Death || Directed by The Four Monkeys |- | 2012 || Superman's Birthday || Directed by Allana Carnie |- | 2012 || Bill || Directed by Spencer Olson |- | 2012 || Jive Owl - Episode 1: "Some Kinda Wonderful" || Directed by James Morr and Billo O'Loughlin |- | 2012 || The Letter || Directed by "Repelling Spider" |- | 2012 || Unfinished BRAWL entry || Directed by "PlainBrickProductions" |- | 2012 || Déjà Vu || Directed by Spencer Olson |- | 2012 || The Orb of Prosperity || Directed by "keesret" |- | 2012 || LEGO Superman: Lex Luthor Attacks || Directed by Allana Carnie |- | 2012 || The Package III - Deadfire || Directed by Sam Richardson |- | 2013 || Angels Unawares || Directed by Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 2013 || The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde || Directed by "adruber" |- | 2015 || Puffindolia || Directed by Philip Heinrich |- | 2015 || Mach None || Directed by Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 2015 || Walpurgis || Directed by Stéphane Triquoit |- | 2015 || The Long Way Home || Directed by Isaac Cochrane |- | 2016 || His Domino Effect || Directed by Ahmari Ly-Johnson |- | 2016 || Control So Remotely || Directed by Ben Young |- | 2017 || Star Wars: Evacuation || Directed by Ahmari Ly-Johnson |- | 2018 || Insectoids episode 1 || Directed by Matthew "Major Chief" Landon |- | 2018 || Brick Idiots Stunt Jump Baseball || Directed by The Four Monkeys |- | 2018 || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft II || Directed by Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 2018 || HEADLOOSE || Directed by Ben Young |- | 2018 || Detectives || Directed by Amari "Amari Studios" Pavati |- | 2018 || Goshdarnit the magician! || Directed by Amari "Amari Studios" Pavati |- | 2018 || SuperDog || Directed by Joshua "Plastic Point Productions" Vennetti |- | 2018 || Ivan || Directed by "Shawarma Studios" |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Community members